Sammy
Sammy is a white, three-legged she-cat with ginger splotches, one orange ear, and pretty blue-green eyes. Personality Sammy is seen as a sarcastic and bitter character. She is frightful in the forest. Though she doesn't like to show it she genrally cares for others and can be nice to others until they tick her off. She usually feels bad afterward and sometimes apoligizes. History Dreamer Coming Soon Leaving Home Sammy appears next to Milly, watching as Milly wakes up. She asks Milly why she didn't go in the barn during the storm. Seeing Rocky on Milly's back, Sammy asks Milly if a bird was on her back. Milly introduces Rocky to Sammy. Hearing that the bird can't fly, Sammy tries to eat the bird only to have Rocky foil her plan by yelling. Milly and Rocky then leave. Sammy isn't seen after this. New Places Sammy is seen in the forest coming out of a bush with a terrified look on her face. She is grumbling to herself how she hates going after Milly when the sound of chirping birds startles her. Frazzled, Sammy angrily hisses how she despises the forest. A hopping frog then scares her while she is talking. Then the sound of a hawk makes her alert. Sammy's scream follows afterward, then the episode ends. New Faces Sammy is spotted by Vimy, Torrie, and Speed while they are trying to rescue her from the hawk. Good And Bad Intentions While the three are fighting the hawk, Sammy saves the trio by pushing the hawk (now with a broken wing) over the cliff. Coming Togethers While Torrie is scolding Speed for not helping Vimy (causing the injury Vimy receives) during the hawk attack, Sammy interrupts and tries to introduce herself. Torrie snaps at her and ridicules her strategy, causing Sammy to argue back, saying that her strategy worked and that Torrie should be grateful that she saved their lives. Torrie counters back that he, Vimy, and Speed came to save her. Sammy makes a sarcastic comment and explains that Torrie couldn't save a leaf from an excited kitten. Speed intervenes, saying that they need to see a healer in order to save Vimy. Sammy follows the trio as they look for help. Later in the episode, Sammy is seen walking with the trio. She explains that she is a barn cat, and Torrie comments rudely on her complexion ("rolls of fat"). Sammy counters back, and Torrie tells her that he doesn't care where she comes from and he only knows that she's a problem that he must deal with. He hisses that cats like Sammy don't belong in the forest. Speed interrupts, saying that someone is approaching. Sammy looks to see a wolf staring at her. Admirance Sammy is present when the wolf, revealed to be Alari, agrees to take Vimy to Saber to be healed. She exclaims that a wolf stole Vimy. Torrie tells her to come with them, assuring her that Alari was trustworthy. She protests only to be growled at by Torrie, who says that she is more than welcome to leave if she wishes to. Sammy follows anyway. Sammy listens to Torrie's conversation with Saber, Alari's father and the healer, later in the episode. She is not seen after this. Back To Haunt Part I Sammy is seen sitting next to Alari. Alari breaks the ice by assuring Sammy that Torrie is only worried about his brother and that he's a normally kind cat. Sammy protests otherwise, saying that Torrie is sweet like roadkill is alive. Alari chuckles and says that she doesn't know him. Sammy asks if Alari knows them. Alari says that they were like brothers to her and that they knew Saber longer than she had. Confused, Sammy says that she thought Saber was Alari's father. Alari says that Saber raised her, but that her real parents were dead. Romance Is Boring Part I Sammy is seen just waking up. She hears the voice of a cat greeting her. Sammy asks who the cat is, and the cat reveals himself to be Vimy, the cat that rescued her from the hawk. Angry, Sammy retorts that she saved herself from the hawk, adding that her rescuers acted like idiots and that Vimy almost got himself killed. She stops once she realizes who she was talking to. Feeling remorse, Sammy thanks Vimy for saving her and apologizes for calling Vimy an idiot. Vimy tells her not to worry about it, that saving her was no problem. He adds that it would be bad not to rescue a cat as pretty as her. Sammy turns on him, thinking that Vimy was trying to "get something" out of the rescue form her. Torrie interrupts and tells Sammy to leave. He leaves, and Sammy follows him. Actors Current: '''fluffylovey '''Past: Peachblossom XxSkad Quotes "A wolf just stole your brother!" "It's means you couldn't save a leaf from an excited kitten!" "It's wing was injured. And don't take your anger out on me. I saved all your tails back there. And this is the thanks I get?!" -Sammy to Torrie (all above) Trivia *Sammy lost her leg due to a fight with a dog. *It has been proven by Tribbleofdoom herself that Sammy likes Torrie. Gallery 10Sammy.jpg|Sammy shocked and embarrassed. Sammy.jpg|A frightened image of Sammy. 9300340.png|Sammy sitting up on a haystack gazing out at the moon with Milly. sammy.jpeg|Sammy thinks your're stupid Cow of the Wild 014.png Category:Cats Category:Cats Females